TATSIAD
by midnightcas
Summary: The Ability To Smile In A Disaster. Aidou's in for a disaster and his cousin wants to help out but their own Pureblood friend isn't so keen on the idea. Where will this lead them and how will Aidou cope?


This chapter moves a bit fast I guess, and after reading it through I realized I could have reflected on it better…well what's done is done! So I hope you enjoy this fanfic. R&R please! I really would like to improve my writing skills! So if you have any suggestions and/or comments let me know please!

Sincerely, The Author,

-Jp ©

§Aidou woke to the sunlight streaming through the window. He opened up on of his eyes to see Kain standing there, looking out the window intensely.

"Akatsuki!" he whined.

Kain looked at his younger cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut it!"

"It's almost time to get ready."

"Exactly, _almost _time."

"Hanabusa," he sighed, "Are you taking a shower first or should I?"

"_I am_, you always use up all the hot water," he grumbled, standing up, the covers falling off his frail body. His blond hair was messy, but looked neat and placed as well. He wore his favorite baby blue pajamas that matched his cerulean eyes. Kain wore only a dark blue pair of pants with no shirt, as usual. Aidou walked over to him and peered out into the sun light, but covering his face at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing Aidou?"

"I want to see what you were looking at."

He chuckled, "I herd the girls calling out names…Idol."

Aidou looked up at his orange haired cousin, their faces dangerously close as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wild," he returned the title.

They broke out in smiles, then Hanabusa walked into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, Akatsuki herd the shower water stop. Then he herd Aidou swear.

"What is it?" Kain asked as he continued reading his book on his bed.

"I left my clothes on the bed!"

"You'll have to come and get them them."

"Akatsuki!" he growled.

But soon enough, he came out with a towel around his waist, blushing madly. Kain found himself also blushing at the sight of his cousin's towel protected body. He slipped on his boxers and pants then he looked around the room.

"Kain, where's my shirt?"

Akatsuki loved teasing his cousin and Hanabusa knew it. So he climbed up in between Akatsuki's legs and said, "Akatsuki, where is my shirt?"

Kain held it above his head, keeping it out of reach of the blond boy.

"Akatsuki give it to me!"

"You have to ask nicely for it."

"No!" he reached up for the shirt, now on his knees. Ichijou knocked on the door. It opened at his touch.

"Um Hanabusa?"

Aidou sat back on his heels as Kain retracted his hand, Aidou saw this opportunity and grabbed the shirt, doing a victory dance at his success.

He slipped it on then remembered the cause of why he now had his shirt.

"Yes Ichijou?"

"Kaname wants to see you about…something."

Aidou took the seriousness in his voice and nodded sternly.

Ichijou had stayed behind to talk to Kain, so Aidou knocked on the large door.

"Come in," came Kaname's voice.

Hanabusa did. After shutting the door, the bowed at his dorm leader.

He looked up to see Kaname, the rare concern in his eyes let Aidou know something was wrong.

"Hanabusa," Aidou tensed at the used of his first name, "We just received call, and I am sorry to have to tell you this, but both your mother was killed this morning."

Aidou looked down at his feet and then right back up at the pureblood.

"Thank you Kaname-sama, may I go now?"

He looked at the blond haired boy in shock, he had expected a different reaction, maybe some tears at the least. Truthfully, Kaname had wanted to comfort him.

"Yes you are dismissed, and Aidou?""Yes Kaname-sama?"

"If you need anyone to talk to…"

"I think I should be fine, but thank you."

With that, he bowed and left the room.

Aidou walked right past Ichijou not even acknowledging him.

"Hanabusa?"

He looked up surprised to see him there.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"N-nothing," he said turning his head away and continuing down the hall to his dorm.

Kain followed him intensely with his eyes, as the now pale, blond made his way to his bed and slumped down.

"What happened Hanabusa?"

"N-nothing Kain."

"Aidou, come here."

He obediently got up and sat next to Kain. Hanabusa rested his cheek against his chest, silently. Akatsuki wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer.

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

"S-sure."

"I'm bound to find out from the others or Ichijou."

"I know."

Shiki and Rima walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"Come on, or we'll be-" Rima stopped seeing them.

Shiki pulled her out of the room whispering, "Stay out here."

"Let's go Hanabusa, you seem to be on tight terms with the dorm leader."

"I'm not-I'm not going today, you can tell him I said that."

"Aidou, I don't like seeing you do this to your self."

"_I'm_ not doing anything."

"Well be careful…" he said unsurely grabbing his books and walking out the door, thinking about his cousin for the rest of the day.

"Kaname?" Akatsuki asked once in class.

"I'm bored," Shiki said to Rima, who responded, "Yea, where's Aidou?"

"You were wondering about Hanabusa?"

"Yes Kaname-sama."

He walked out of the room, Kain unsurely following, felt all eyes on them.

"I should have also told you since they were family."

"What?""Akatsuki, Hanabusa's mother was kill this morning."

Kain looked at him in shock.

"She's dead?"

Kaname nodded in distress, "I'm sorry and tell Aidou I said, my condolences, that is what he told me when my own parents died," he said in a seemingly distant voice.

Kain nodded and turned to go back to class when Kaname stopped him, "You can go, he needs you."

Kain faced their dorm leader and bowed, "Thank you Kaname-sama."

He ran out the doors and to the dorms to see…that Aidou was no where in sight.

"Kaname, where did Akatsuki run off to?" asked Ruka.

"He had…some business to attend."Ruka nodded not trying to pry any further.

Akatsuki ran out the front gates of the school, to see Aidou sitting on a bench across the street, his head hung, and his hands on either side of him, one hand clutching the small marble Kaname had given him, the other gripping itself. Silent tears ran down his face as he shook with sobs. Kain ran over to and sat down next to him. He grabbed his cousin's hand in his own.

"Hanabusa…why-why didn't you just tell me?"

"I-I was pretending that it-that it wasn't real," he explained through sobs, "that they're not really dead, that they're still here. Akatsuki…are they really gone?"

Kain wrapped his other arm around Aidou and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, very much so, Kaname told me to tell you that he said, 'my condolences.' Aidou, why are you out here anyways?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I promised myself, that…that I wouldn't cry inside the gates of Cross Academy."

"So in other words, you found a loop-hole in your promise, like you always seem to do."

"Yes, in other words."

Kain smiled and lifted Aidou's chin up towards his own face.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, but it's never truly been the right time. I was going to this morning, but Ichijou," he chuckled, "well you know."

That's when he brought his lips down on to Aidou's. Hanabusa's eyes widened in shock for a second, but found himself, wrapping his arms around Akatsuki's neck and into his hair. He felt Kain's strong arms, place a hand on Hanabusa's back and pull him in closer to deepen the kiss, and his other hand hold his waist. There lips departed for a second, but not their foreheads or eyes.

"Akatsuki?" Aidou whispered.

He felt Kain tense up, worried that Hanabusa would reject him.

But Aidou placed his hands on Kain's chest and kissed him again, he had said his name, for the sake of knowing that he was awake and alive. He wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed back. Once they had stopped Kain grabbed Hanabusa's wrist and dragged him back to their dorm. He laid him down on his own the bed, startling the blond.

"Oh relax Hanabusa," he said, taking off his shirt, "I'm not letting you out of my sights," he explained, "not after earlier."

Aidou slipped under the covers as Kain did the same. Hanabusa decided to retire his shirt as well. Now both shirtless, they unconsciously got closer to each other. The meeting of their bare skin made both of them blush. Finally Aidou climbed on top of Akatsuki, placing his head on his chest and letting the rest of himself rest on top of him. Kain opened his legs a little to allow Hanabusa comfort, which he gladly took. Soon the blond was asleep, and Kain was too, with one had on Aidou's head, the other wrapped around his back, holding him tightly.

Kain woke to a knock on the door. He looked to see them in the same position as they were last night. Thank god it didn't look too…ya know.

"Come in," he called quietly. Ichijou came in along with Shiki and Rima.

Seeing their position, Ichijou blushed along with Rima, but Shiki hardly noticed.

Seeing that they were in the same bed, like Rima had foretold, Shiki growled, and handing five bucks over to Rima who was smiling triumphantly. Kain muttered something about how there was no gambling allowed on school grounds,

Shiki then walked over to Aidou's bed and pulled out a box of pocky from underneath is pillow.

"Shiki," Rima scolded.

Hanabusa rolled in his sleep gripping on to Akatsuki.

"How is he?" Ichijou asked.

"I think he'll be just fine," Kain said running his fingers through the blonds hair.

"I hope so," Shiki said, "because if he leaves, I'll have to buy my own pocky."

"Shiki, have you no heart?" scolded Rima again.

"The heart of a model."

Akatsuki scoffed.

"Anyways, Kaname said that if he sees anymore of you and Aidou on the bench-what ever that means-there will be a punishment waiting for Aidou in his office."

The three of them looked at Kain with waiting eyes.

"So what's going on with you two?" Rima asked, when Kaname knocked on the door.

They all bowed, Kain with a nod.

"How is he?""Fine, I think he's learning to cope with the idea."

"Good, did Ichijou give you my message?"

"The first thing he did Kaname-sama," he said, with squinted eyes.

The others watched in shock.

"Good, because I mean it."

"Yes Kaname-sama," and with that, Kaname left, along with the others.

Hanabusa opened his eyes about five minutes after the departure, to a Akatsuki in deep thought.

"Kain?"

"Oiy, Hanabusa, you're up."

"Sorry, you didn't have to let me sleep, you could have woken me, or at least moved."

"No, I was comfortable."

Aidou sniffed the air, "Kaname was here? And Ichijou and Shiki with Rima?"

"Yea."

Hanabusa, paranoid, picked up his pillow, seeing that there was one piece of pocky left he screamed, "Shiki!"He herd laughter from the next room over. ª

Yea, yea I know its not great but hey…YOU read it. Haha. So flames are welcome…to heat my house J!

No really criticize if you like (or you can say really nice things and let me down softly and make me happy!) Any suggestions for the next chapter will be greatly appreciated…Review!

-Jp ©


End file.
